Nidalee/Strategy
Skill usage * is a great scout. Putting in as many places as possible can warn your team and you about gank attempts or lonely targets in the jungle. Combined with , can grant great map control. is ignored by enemy turrets, but cannot be teleported to. * With some mana regen masteries/runes/item, can set some before creeps spawn. Ask junglers where they are starting and trap the surrounding area; With only utility masteries & at Level 1, you can regenerate the mana for by the time it comes off cooldown. can also set up in the enemies' jungle if they have a jungler. The best places to set up s in the enemy jungle is in the intersection where they must pass to kill the neutral creeps. * abilities cost no mana, so it is effective to use to push or jungle. can also be used to jump over the jungle walls and escape. Since costs no mana, it can be endlessly cast which makes it a good chasing and escaping ability. * Switching to and farming creeps can be much more effective in earning gold rather than using normal form to last hit. * With good harassing abilities, good farming abilities, good escape abilities, and the staying power of self-heals with , is an excellent solo laner and is a good choice to hold the 1v2 top lane if your team has a jungler. (although she does depend on her ult to maximize her farming and escaping capacities, and has more problems with such factors before level 6) * is useful for champion harassing, and the can help you chase fleeing enemies. * If laning top or bottom, can use or to check the bushes for enemy champions. * Nidalee can setup devastating combos on bruisers and other high resistance champions using and to land a perfect setup resulting in the target losing 40% of their resistance and becoming very vulnerable to all Nidalee's damaging abilities. Having increases the effectiveness and ease of landing Javelin toss and keeping your target in place for landing . * is very good at escaping from enemies in the jungle due to her passive combined with and . * Additionally, can be a great juker when being chased: entering a bush, then back the way you came. Most of the time, the chaser will go through the bush while you escape and gain more time. * damage is calculated based on her distance from the spear when it hits a target, rather than strictly the distance the spear has travelled. By moving away (e.g. or ) the damage can be increased. * can help bring towers down with the attack speed buff, always use on allied champions with the highest attack damage. * is a great harasser with and . Take this to your advantage to dominate your lane from the start allowing easy farming and enemies to be underfarmed. Build usage * works quite well with , since switching to and from not only costs no mana, its cooldown is also shorter than the duration of the stacks, so she can continually switch to and from to maintain its maximum 8 stacks. Alternatively, you can repeatedly use when moving outside of combat as it also cools down faster than . * and its derivative items and are exceptionally powerful combined with the fast cooling abilities of , especially . * Consider buying a because has great escape abilities and can maintain her stacks easily, compared to other champions. * Since abilities cost no mana, it is very effective to spam her skills to gain mana from . * can boost her heals on herself by buying a also giving her some needed cooldown reduction. * If against a champion that focuses on attack speed such as , or , consider purchasing an early . can benefit greatly from the 20% cooldown reduction and has high base damage abilities while in form to make up for missing damage. Recommended builds Countering * relies on being able to heal constantly so that she can return to fights or escape. Using on her is an effective way to keep her from returning to a fight or killing her if she tries to run. * is very susceptible to hard CC and does not have any of her own. Crowd controling her as soon as she comes into range of your team can get her killed very quickly. Due to her synergy with , hard CCs can also greatly lower her effectiveness. * If you are chasing and you are both at low health, it is highly advised not to follow her into brush. This may give her a perfect opportunity to use , as it does more damage to lower health targets. * If you are having trouble dodging or need to take a hit for a teammate always remember that it does more damage based on the distance between the target hit and her. If you close that distance, it will do less damage. * can be easily dodged by side stepping or standing behind minions. * has great mobility and is good at baiting team fights in her team's favor by pulling unwary enemies into bad positions. If you see a leading you or your team through the jungle or any other tightly spaced areas, don't follow her unless you have good knowledge of the area via wards or some other form of map awareness. It also leaves yourself open to a powerful that could kill you. * If against a top lane, consider starting and 5 as it will help minimize the early harass damage from her auto attacks. * is one of the few champions in League of Legends that can be effective with both ability power and attack damage. Make sure you notice which she is prioritizing so you can counter accordingly. Champion Spotlight http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KZjRgm4mF_U Category:Champion strategies